Heretofore, as a method for tempering a glass plate, a chemical strengthening method for forming a chemically strengthened layer at the surface layer of a glass plate by using ion exchange, or a physical tempering method for forming a compressive stress layer at the surface layer of a glass substrate by quenching the surface of the heated glass substrate as disclosed in Patent Document 1, is known.